You're Next
by itsVKEE
Summary: oneshot. Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Zack, Cloud and Lulu ...for some strange reason i put her there... are all at high school. They all have their average teenage problems, eg. asking someone out and well what more could you want... READ AND REVIEW: Pairings:


_A pointless one shot: YuffiexCloud, AerithxZack_

**You're Next**

Yuffie lay on her bed curling her straight, jet black hair between her delicate fingers as she listened to her favourite band 'Orange Range'. She heard the phone downstairs ring.

"I'll get it!" she called out as she rushed down the stairs. "Hello?" she spoke quickly into the mouthpiece.

"Hi there- can I please speak to Yuffy... Kirasagi?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"It's actually _Yuffie_ _Kisaragi." _she sighed. "Yes- this is she."

The man replied, "This is Simon from Midgar Telecommunications Corp and I just wanted to tell you that your number has been cancelled because you haven't recharged your mobile phone credit in more than four weeks."

"_Excuse me?" _Yuffie replied viciously. "I recharged exactly four days ago- and I have the receipt to prove it!"

The man cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, uh… I'm sorry about that then- your phone number is now unregistered. Have a nice day!"

The dull beeping tone sounded in her ear, and Yuffie slammed the phone back into the cradle, and then stomped back up to her room. On her way up the stairs, she stumbled up the stairs, missing the one step, and received a bleeding nose, a stubbed toe and a bruised shin- in less than three seconds. It was very embarrassing.

After she fixed her new wounds, she hobbled back to her room, deciding to write something about the event in her diary. Hopping over to her desk, she found her special pen and journal and wrote her entry inside.

_Dear Diary, _

_OMG! This random guy from MTC just called up and said that my number had been cancelled- but I recharged the credit only four days ago! It's an outrage! THEN, on my way up the stairs, I fell up the stairs. Now I have a bleeding nose, stubbed toe and bruised shin. I'm in pain, and now I have to go and make dinner. Ugh. Have to go. _

_Love, _

_Yuffie XOX _

Yuffie didn't really feel like making dinner, so she hopped down the hallway to Cid's room- he was her younger brother, by three years. The girl knocked on the door.

"Come in," Cid answered, not looking up from his computer game.

"Cid," Yuffie began. "Cid, can you… are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, sis- I hear you. Geez."

"Great. Can you make dinner? I don't feel well." said Yuffie all too quickly.

"You want **_me_** to make dinner?" Cid replied. "I don't think so!"

"Well, it's either you make dinner, or, you know, I disconnect the power to your computer. How does that sound for you?" Yuffie threatened, moving over to the table. Cid squeaked, and saved his game before running to the kitchen.

Yuffie shuffled back to her room and continued to twirl her short locks between her fingers while listening to 'Orange Range'. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up at exactly quarter past six and got ready for school. Because the bus came at twenty to eight on David Road, she had to wake up early, get ready for school and get out of the house by seven thirty.

Yuffie was a little early so she decided to play some games while she waited. As soon as she flipped open her phone, her phone began to vibrate vigorously.

The name 'Aerith Home' appeared on the screen.

"Oh, it's Aerith." thought Yuffie. "I wonder what she has to tell me at SEVEN FORTY IN THE MORNING. Isn't she catching the bus, anyway? Honestly- why can't she just tell me later?"

By the time the phone stopped ringing, the bus had arrived. She raised herself onto the bus and payed her fee. On the bus, she saw her friends- Lulu, Tifa and Aerith.

Lulu had chocolate brown hair, with a plait down each side of her head, secured with two emerald green beads. This green also matched her eyes. That glistened in the sun as she talked with her friend, Tifa.

Tifa, on the other hand, had short blonde hair. She also had two plaits like Lulu- but her beads were sky and navy blue, and matched her eyes.

Aerith's hair was also short. Her fair hair also had plaits in it, along with pink beads and her eyes were brown.

When they arrived at school, it was five past eight.

"Hey! There's plenty of time left!" said Tifa.

"There's _always _plenty of time," said Lulu.

"Oh my God!" said Yuffie. "Yesterday, some random guy calls me up, right, just to tell me that my phone's been cancelled cos I didn't recharge within four weeks or something. I was like, excuse me? Could you repeat that?"

Her friends could tell she was angry.

"Okay… this arvo… we… are… going…" Aerith said.

"_SHOPPING_!" they all said together and laughed for a while. After their laughing fit, the bell rang.

Yuffie, Tifa, lulu and Aerith all had science first. Although they didn't enjoy science, they _did _enjoy having all of their classes together.

After their science lesson, they had maths. They were all extremely good at maths. On the way to the maths block, the girls saw Cloud. Cloud was Yuffie's crush.

"Hey Yuffie. Look who it is!" Tifa said as the others huddled closer.

"It's Cloud!" they whispered. "Ooh!"

Yuffie's cheeks turned blossom pink and she continued to walk on.

"A x A x A x A…equals? Yuffie?" asked Mr George

"Um… uh… er… a… to the power of … four?" Yuffie said awkwardly.

"That is correct," said the teacher as he wrote the answer on the board.

After maths, it was recess time. Seeing as today was Wednesday, they all brought: one apple, some rice crackers and a dip of their choice to share.

As Yuffie bit into her red, juicy apple, she saw a shadow appear on top of her. She looked at the other girls who began to look away. They knew exactly who the person was. Seeing as Aerith was smiling, she knew exactly who the person was- it was Zack. Zack was Cloud's best friend, who did everything for Cloud.

"Zack, my man!" said a familiar voice. "What's takin' you so long?"

"Um, yeah- I'll be over in a minute, Cloud- I'm busy…" he replied. "… Hey, uh, Yuffie- whatcha doin' this weekend?" asked Zack as he started to rub the back of his head.

"Well, you know, the usual- going shopping, maybe, watching movies- hanging out with my friends. Why?" she asked.

"Well, oh- just cos, uh well, um… you know. Well I was wondering… well actually, you know _Cloud _was wondering if you wanted to go see Advent Children with _Cloud_... you know, this Saturday, maybe… seven o'clock?"

"Wait a minute," Yuffie said, "Give _Cloud _a message from me." She said as she stood up. "Tell him… that asking girls out through your best friend like went out of fashion _five seconds _after it was _invented_. Yeah, And also, honestly, if you're _sixteen,_ **_ACT LIKE IT!_**'" said Yuffie.

"Um… okay, I'll tell… _Cloud_… now." said Zack as he skidded away from the group of girls.

Yuffie and her friends watched as Zack scuttled over to Cloud and tell him the information that was required of him to say. The girls giggled as Cloud sniffed, and rubbed his eyes, and walked away.

"Wow. That was harsh," said Tifa.

Yuffie shrugged. "Sometimes, you've gotta be cruel to be kind. Ain't that right, Aerith?"

"Huh? Hmm? What? _Oh_…" Aerith smiled. "sure." she nodded.

"He wasn't worth it anyway. I totally agree, Yuffie." Lulu said.

Zack began to walk slowly back over to the girls.

"Hey Aerith…" Tifa said, laughing. "I think _you're_ next!"

"What?" Aerith said. "Next for what?"

"Can't you see?" Lulu said. "Zack's coming back"

Zack stopped in front of Aerith.

"Hey Aerith? Can I talk to you _privately _for a minute?"

"Hey! Anything you say to me can be said in front of my friends!" Aerith said.

"Will you go out with me?" Zack said, more confidently than before.

"Um." Aerith blinked and blushed. "Um… o…kay, I guess?"

"Great!" Zack said, beaming. "I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"Zack- you don't _have_ a car- you can't even _drive _without a licensed driver! Even if you did have a car, where would you take me?" Aerith said.

Zack blushed, "Well do _you _want to see Advent Children with me tonight?"

Aerith smiled, and simply nodded.

"Hey Aerith, what happened?" asked Tifa the next day.

"Yeah Aerith what happened on your _hot date_ with _Zack_?" Yuffie teased.

Aerith blushed

"Um well we watched a movie and that was it," said Aerith calmly.

"You sure?" asked Lulu.

"Yeah Aerith, you sure?" echoed Yuffie.

Aerith flicked her hair and turned away and began to walk.

"Aerith where are you going?" demanded Tifa "Aerith? Aerith! Aerith Gainsborough come back here!"

…


End file.
